Stray's Hope
by Shadowdawn16
Summary: Mark a youtuber, shifter and stray. He loves his boyfriend Felix and his friend Jack who isn't aware but when something bad happens. What will Mark, Jack, Shane, Wade, Aaron and Felix do? Will they be saved in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark with the feeling of cold air and he could feel the hard metal on his wrists as he pulled trying to free his hands. He felt fear for his friends when he thought of them but he knew that his captors didn't have his friends and then there was pain as he felt something cut his arm. Narrowing his eyes then he swore to remain strong until help came. The blindfold was removed then the door shut with a bang so he looked around. The room was large with white walls, two single beds and a table but other than that the room was empty. The door was like the prison doors with bars that wouldn't be much help. The cut on his arm wasn't deep but was bleeding and the metal on his wrists were very heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed followed by weeks and soon he was bored. Suddenly there was the sound of familiar voices that were swearing which worried him then the door opened and several people were shoved into the room. Opening his eyes he saw that they were some friends which didn't surprise him. "Mark!", shouted a voice with a accented before he was hugged. _Wade, Aaron, Felix, Minx and Jack. Shane, Bob and Tyler are missing_ , thought Mark hugging back Felix before getting up from the bed. "Hey guys", greeted Mark not surprised when Aaron grabbed his arm that had the cut. "Where are we?", asked Jack looking around then a voice spoke making the others except Mark jump, **_"You mean that you don't remember? Two years ago? This is interesting."_** There was a chuckle while Mark rolled his eyes before speaking, "we will need a bigger room or more beds you idiot". There was silence then the voice came again, **_"true. don't worry Markimoo because something will be arranged so just enjoy your company"_**. Then there was silence after those final words and the others turned to Mark who had pulled away from his friends and sat on the left bed. Mark loved Jack and Felix often flirting with them except the difference was that while Felix knew and was his boyfriend it left Jack who would take all the flirting as a joke. _I_ _'m sorry guys_ , thought Mark placing his head into Felix's chest after the Swedish man sat down next to the half korean and wrapping his arms around the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had been moved to a newly made large room with the same white walls, several beds, a table and bars on windows. they were also given a pack of cards and monopoly. No one was really impressed but they managed though every now and then one of them would be taken for a few hours then returned. Shane had also been captured again so he was put with the others and a few others Mark, Felix, Jack and Shane had began taunting their captor. It was during the return of Mark and Wade that Jack asked, "what does he mean that we don't remember those years ago?" Felix shot Jack a glare and growled out, "not now Jack!" There was silence while Aaron and Felix tended to the two injured. "He deserves to know Felix. He doesn't remember like you do", said Shane leaving the Swedish man tense before he sighed in defeat. He beckoned for Jack and Minx to come over while he sat next to his boyfriend. "I've known Mark since 2008 when some of us got captured. Mark, Shane, me and finally you Jack. Our captor took to tormenting us mentally and physically. Mark and Shane tried to protect us". Jack suddenly remembered something:

Flashback:

 _A lean man with dark red hair and cold green eyes had Jack's arm in a tight grip while two men glared at the man with green eyes. "He is not a shifter you idiot. he is human just like the other human you brought in that can't speak English", snapped one while the other looked at Jack with a concerned look. Green eyes man glowered at the two before snapping his fingers and two men came in. "Take this one back to his room and grab the one on right". Jack struggled on the way resulting in him getting punched in the stomach._

Flashback ends

Shane hated that the captors were having fun torturing everyone and Jack was now angry for not being told earlier about 2008. He hoped that help would be on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

light green eyes watched the screen that showed Felix, Jack, Shane, Wade, Minx, Aaron and Mark. He didn't know why the three humans were important but he almost had all the shifters and that was good. the Project that he was working on was coming along fine so he grabbed the files and looked at the shifter breeds he currently had with the three strangers: a Siberian husky, a golden retriever, a Labrador retriever and a germen shepherd/Siberian husky mix. He remembered three other dogs that had attacked to save the husky and mixed breed those years ago. _you like games Mark? well let's see on how you enjoy these games_ , thought the man with a smile as he watched the screen.

Elsewhere stood a husky with dark blue eyes and white fur and standing next to a brown female husky with light blue eyes and four other huskies. A growl sounded from the white husky after hearing the disappearance of seven youtubers. _why now? why after two years?_ , thought the white husky before turning to a black and white female husky with brown eyes. "Amissa go let Bob and father know that seven youtubers are gone and they need to be careful.", barked the white husky and the female husky nodded, "yes Leo". She took off running and the brown female husky said, "I will talk to the other sled teams". Leo nodded then turned to the others as his sister runs off. _We will find them_ , thought Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane watched as Jack hesitate to approach Mark then Wade grabbed the Irish man to one side and a few hours later two men walked in: one large man with dark brown hair and grey eyes and a man with dark red hair and light green eyes. all heads turned to the men with furious glares while Felix, Jack and Minx were protectively pushed behind Mark, Wade and Shane himself. "what do you want?", asked Shane his eyes on the two strangers that walked up to the shifters to look at them. The man with the green eyes looked at him with a cold smile but a snarl sounded causing both Shane and the man turn to see a flash of white pin the other stranger down as screams echoed. Mark had attacked the other man for some reason, sinking the sharp teeth into a arm and straight away there were reactions. "Let him go Mark now!", Shane shouted making the shifter growl and then the sound of Felix, "Mark get off him!" The white husky let go and once near Felix shifted back to human. The two strangers left with anger in their eyes.

Shane knew that the man with green eyes were planning something big which was why he was on alert. He remembered seeing the gamers nervous every time they came back to the room but no one knew what the man was thinking of and it made every shifter tense. "Leo said that you were very protective now i know what he means", joked Shane resulting in everyone laughing and for a while there was peace. _this is perfect_ , thought the germen shepherd/Siberian husky mix shifter.


End file.
